IZ: World Lost
by LiveXLaughXKill
Summary: Many years after the story took play, Zim, now a tallest, has complete and utter control over Earth. Gaz waking up after being trapped in the A.S.M. all these years has been appointed to be the personal servant of the 'King' by his royal highness himself... what could go wrong. ZAGR, DATR, GAMR, R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Over your Head, out of Time!

**Chapter 1:Over your Head and out of Time!**

"You freak I'll never let you win!" Dib exclaimed

"hmmm here, it was rather sad Dib-stink, to think you could just walk in here, and stop me...ME! ha, now you will be a captive witness as I accomplish everything you set out to prevent." Zim boasted. Then he had a look, short enough to only catch in a glimpse, but long enough to see a touch of disappointment. "Shame it must occur with you alone... anyway prepare for your doom and what not." Zim said... not really caring about the last part.

"Alone...what could he mean...HEY! JUST WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING ANYWAY?" Dib cried pulling on the restrains binding him to the vertical table.

"You see putrid Dib-beast, I ZIM! have finally gathered the full attention of the Tallest, who, as we speak, are coming here now to deploy troops on this rock they've finally deemed worthy, thanks to me, for conquest, who will obey me as their leader and ruler of Earth!" Zim said proudly. Looking over to Dib with eyes and mouth agape in awe, shock then close in obvious disbelief.

"Yeah right, The tallest never cared toward your actions before what makes no so special?" Dib spat mockingly at the smirking Zim

"Ah but you see foolish dirt monkey, Zim has found that the disgusting Earth food has these...artificial growth hormones...that surprisingly work more effectively on Irkens...or maybe just me... So once I extracted this, I used it to my advantage to make myself as tall or even TALLER than the Tallest. Not to disrespect them... but to gain their trust and respects." Zim said glaring down at the now pondering Dib whose face turned to an awestruck expression then a sense of fear and failure came to him which showed justly through his face.

"I knew you had gotten taller...you've kept yourself shrouded in the hallways for some time so i couldn't see you...THIS IS WHAT YOU WERE PLANNING...how tall are you?..." Dib said in fear yet a bit of curiosity.

"About 6'6." Zim said blankly before cackling. "I've decided to kill you now before the tallest come... in a way it's merciful... maybe a sign of respect for such a good effort." He said sarcastically. "Any last words before I have you Dissinti-"

"DIB!" A large yell from across the room interrupted the execution and grabbed the attention of both of their eyes.

"gratted..." Zim finished in a low tone antennae flat down to his head. however hiding a dark smile from the recognized voice.

"GAZ! you've come to rescue me... we can stop him toge-"

"Dib." she interrupted "It's Pizza night and Dad is actually home today... but we can't go without you... so stop playing with your stupid friend and let's go!" she growled not amused by being made to wait.

"Computer restrain the female!" Zim called out as metallic tentacles came out of the wall restraining her limbs and held her off the ground eye level from the increased heighted Irken.

"Zim, if you wish not to enter a nightmare world, to which no one can hear your screams, you will release me...NOW!" she threatened. "and Cover her mouth." Zim commanded smirking at the purple haired piñata, another tentacle covered her mouth leaving her nose to breath from. Zim turned his attention to Dib

"I suppose your execution will have to wait... I will offer you to the tallest themselves as a gift, for them to dispose of you...as painfully as they wish." he grinned evilly at the nervous boy.

"As for her...Computer!, throw her into the A.S.M. set 40 years on a 20 year scale." He commanded smiling at her. "Yes Sir." the computer reluctantly responded and Gaz was pulled out of the room, Zim walked over to his chair, muffled screaming as the bound girl exited. "GAZZZ! NOOOO!" Dib cried. Zim glanced at the yelling fool. "And lock the Dib in with G.I.R. for the night" he said Grinning Manically.

"You monster... you'll never get away with this..." Dib's yelling got quieter as the exited the room

"he he... oh but Zim already has... he already has..." Zim said turning to work on his computer smirking at the screams of pain and horror coming from a certain little robot's room.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

"ohhhh"... quiet moans could be vaguely herd from a rust clad, out of date A.S.M.

"wha-what... what was that?" one Irken said to the other who's head was tipped down hat coving his eyes. "It's probably nothing." he replied calmly.

BANG BANG BANG BANG "HELLOOOOO!" an obviously female voice cried out

"WAS THAT NOTHING?" the freaked out Irken cried "alright I'll check it out." the nonchalant, obvious veteran, Irken soldier replied. He walked over to the source of the racket and found the ancient A.S.M. machine. "this must be where the sound was coming from... Is there anyone in there?" he asked antenna to the door.

"YESSSS! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" a female voice screamed, almost blowing the Irkens antennae "Ahhhhh!" he yelled in pain, stood to the side and quickly slamming the release to the door.

A semi-tall girl, must've been 5'6, with purple hair that rapped gently around her this waist, stepped out of the A.S.M. "whe-where am I?" she asked dazed before something struck her back. "ACK!" she cried as she fell down a little. she heard a metal click turning to see weird looking hand cuffs binding her hands together behind her back. "Earth." a voice replied looking to see someone that reminded her of Zim...

'Zim?...what happened last she remembered she went to get Dib for pizza...then binding pain... Zim taunting Dib...she couldn't speak... just muffled curses... her mouth was covered... then she was thrown into that weird chamber...then she... she fell asleep' she thought to herself

"His majesty would like to know about this one let's take her in for assigning." With that she was lifted to her feet and motioned towards a...hover craft looking thing. "wait a minute...his _Majesty?..._ you've got to be kidding... they couldn't mean... ha no...no way _HE _could ever succeed" she said under her breath unsure if she was right or not. "Keep moving!" one soldier barked kicking her calf... she replied with a semi-roundhouse to the Irken's mid-section "Ahhhh!" he yelped. "Touch me again and you won't wake up." she threatened "Ahhhh!" she screamed in surprising blackening pain as she was knocked unconscious. "thanks for that." the now straitening up Irken said still sore. "no problem." the other soldier said putting the Irken taze gun on the dashboard. They plopped down the violent human in the back seats and started North.

"Sergeant Xin, private Wik? What are you doing off your posts!" and angry familiar voice yelled across the throne room. The two Irkens entered the throne room of the large palace with the sedated Purple haired human.

"My Tallest...we have brought you a human from sector 13." The rulers eyes shot wide agape. "she was trapped in a horribly outdated A.S.M., we heard her yells. she didn't register into our database we thought you would like to make the call for her sentence." The more experienced soldier explained. "how is she unconscious if you say you found her on account of her screams?" the Tallest barked. "s-she attacked us, it was for s-safety precautions." he stuttered.

"Mmmmm w-where am I..." The dazed girl asked looking up to see an al to familiar face with a creepy smirk. "She will be my personal servant. escort her to briefings, then have her returned to me. Dismissed." she was hauled out of the room, looking back at a smug looking jerk smirking and staring at her as she glared back till he was out of her sight and her from his.

Gaz's POV:

'WHAT! PERSONAL SLAVE TO ZIM! NEVER... does he even recognize me... not remember the pain I can inflict upon him and his very existence? where are these lying jerks dragging me to, they both have those tazer guns on their sides... I should wait for an open distraction to attack them... don't want to risk getting tazed again, that hurt!' "Where are you taking me?" she barked up. "Be quiet!" the more experienced one replied blankly. "Humph!" she replied. "Since when has he cared about how we treat the prisoners?" The veteran Irken growled. "Maybe it's just her." the other replied. 'Maybe I'll just wait still, see where these idiots are taking me...where's Dib?...my hair is so long... and I'm... taller... how long was I in that strange machine... even my voice sounds different...softer if anything...maybe it's nothing.

They approached two heavy steel doors with a strange symbol on them, the two Irken soldiers released the lock on Gaz's cuffs and shoved her rudely and roughly through the doors causing her to land on her stomach in front of the Irken's in there... it looked like and infirmary or at least a medical station.

"Ahhhh the human with the purple hair I was told of your arrival, I'm sorry about the jerk full soldiers, I assure you not all Irkens are such...fools." A soft female voice said to her, it was a blue eyed Irken doctor, she held out a hand and helped Gaz to her feet then over to the bed. "Now I was told you are to go into the servant role, I must say congratulations usually his majesty is a lot more brutal in assignments. who, might I ask, have you been assigned to?" she asked preparing a needle. "Zim." Gaz replied disgusted. "wow that truly must be the highest honor ever bestowed upon a human to date." she said cheerfully hearing the resentment in the girls voice... miserably trying to cheer her up...failing however. "I feel so honored." Gaz replied growling slightly. "hmmm... alright this will only hurt for a moment." she said drawing closer with the needle in hand.

"Ge-GET THAT AWAY! why are you... what are you gunna put into me!" Gaz panicked at the sudden notice of the incoming shot. "relax deary, it's simply a vaccination for all known planetary diseases, it's also a guarding against injuring your destined employer." she said trying to reassure her. "wait so I won't be able to hurt him at all...that's not fair what if...AHHHHHH!" she was cut off by the sudden but rather painless injection.

"Punishment is tolerated, but any unjust abuse will cause for allowance to fight back Okay." She said smiling, she grabbed a bandage and some incredible cream that healed the pain instantly when applied. "Thank you, that feels better." Gaz said nervously.

RING RING RING RING RING "I'll be right back, sit tight okay." 'He's allowed to punish me and there's nothing I can do... why would I be punished?, this isn't cool' Gaz thought then heard footsteps of the returning doctor.

"Alright I just talked to the head of security asking for a personal transport back to his Royal Highness, She's a personal friend of mine, you won't have to deal with those rude jerks, she'll be here momentarily." The Irken doctor assured. "Thank you... say is there any food, I feel as though I haven't eaten for some time." Gaz asked. "Yeah I'll bet not, there are some sweet rolls on the table next to the door you came through feel free to grab one on your way out... or two if you'd like." She smiled, just then the doors opened.

"Hey Jix, I'm here for servant transfer" a familiar, accented, female Irken voice stated. "Hey Tak, yes this is Gaz, please escort her to The Tallest quarters." Doctor Jix stated. "Bye Gaz." "Bye, thanks I guess." They hurriedly walked down the corridor till something dawned on Gaz...'I never told her my name...'

They opened the fancy throne room doors for the second time and there he was...waiting. "Everything went smoothly...I'm surprised." He smirked, his glance turned to Tak. "Dismissed!" with that she left.

"Now, let's begin with the basics you are to daily make my bed, clean the ballroom, dishes, garbage and cook with the Irken cookbooks when I request it, Human food is banned from being served to Irkens, however that will be rare if not existent because I have cooks, however I believe I'll make that a punishment... along with other things." Again smirking. "Follow me." He stood and turned to the right doorway, the very tall figure when through as she followed.

"This is my master bedroom, your bed is in the door to the right there, I will be constantly a wall away so don't try anything, there is also a metal sensor, it can tell the difference between jewelry and weapons, keep that in mind." He tsked, smirking 'I can't even attack you anyway what's the point?... wait he's constantly next to me...RIGHT next to me...ugh what the hell...I'll doom him if he tries anything.' now she was the one smirking... noticing he glanced cautiously at the seemingly scheming beauty.

"You'll start tomorrow, breakfast it served at 11:00 on account we love sleeping in... I'm sure you won't mind, there are plenty of outfits chosen for your particular style folded and ready in your dresser, and be prepared you'll also have to clean anything G.I.R. breaks." saluting mockingly "Yes sir!" she teased. He grabbed her wrists pulling them down bellow he waist holding them there, face so close here nose touched his. "Good" he said lowly yet in a creepy manor, released the wrists of the blush ridden eye wide agape girl, smirked deviously, and walked out, leaving her to her vengeance ridden thoughts and the room that was adorned with many shades of purple...just for her she guessed.

Gaz's POV

'That was so...creepy... I need to get out of here... I must find Dib...'


	3. Chapter 3: Oh the awkwardness!

**Chapter 3: Oh the awkwardness!...**

Gaz wandered around the seemingly endless corridors of the gargantuan palace the jerk had created for himself. She looked at the foolish paintings of him in battle against unknown monsters, and atop the roof, in glass art work, was Dib and Zim locked in battle, it looked however, that Zim had the upper hand... typical he would make it out so he looks to be winning... not an even fight. '_Maybe this is just a stupid game to him, that not only taking over the Earth, but keeping the sister of the only one that stood in his way to be a personal servant to him was revenge. _Gaz thought to herself trying to think of any reason she would be placed in this position.

She walked carelessly through the halls whistling a tune she remembered her mother sing to her that was lodged in her memory from repetition and as a way of remembering her mother. There were more silly tributes to 'his greatness' she snorted to herself, one that caught her eye, in a glass, rectangular container, there was her ancient GS2... why!? _Why had he kept this... as a sign to Dib she was truly dead maybe... she would never leave without it...or did he know she would see it and simply squirm with helpless anger against her master... when had he become this cruel?! _Gaz's mind angrily screeched at her thoughts of hate seeing no other plausible explanation. She grumpily continued walking now stomping slightly with ever step the corridor was clear due to the current meeting they were all in about conduct of the soldiers... apparently Intel told Zim of the soldier's cruelty and he was enraged... not at them at her though she knew that... why would he care what happened to her, he hadn't before, they pry went overboard with some prisoners, which meant her stomping of frustration went unnoticed.

She had finished her stupid chores for the day and was allowed to venture only the right wing and the throne room, no more, he was quite clear in creepily stating punishment would be harsh for disobedience, so she decided to keep in good viewing... for now. She continued to make her way down until she saw a sign for a library... this looked like a good place enough to rest... maybe read some Irken cookbooks in case of that stupid punishment for something, or maybe study the Irken language to swear at the cocky jerk on occasions suiting it... that would surly lead to some punishment, but be a hell of a laugh at the face of the stunned jerk. she glanced to the right, and next to the wooden table with a clean cleared surface, was a stack of books next to a chair with ZIM carved in gold along the back of it. '_OH! just like him'_ Gaz scoffed at the thought.

She sat in his chair... not really caring if he would've cared or not, and looked through the books he had picked out for himself to study, most was sciences of the Earth, Rain pattern detection, but others caught her interest, Behavior of Women, Talking to Women, How to sense affection... she blushed horribly at the next one, A guide to Kissing, Pleasing a Women... there was a bookmark, The image on the saved page was something she almost passed over from from the heat of the blush, but there was a note "Not varying from Irken Reproduction." was all is stated. _Zim's Handwriting... He's read this _Gaz chocked on the thought.

She slammed the book shut looming blushing on her face, she threw it down, only to have it pop back open to that delightful bookmarked page without her noticing, as she continued through him pile she found an Irken Dictionary, obviously made by an Irken for other Irken's to Learn complex words in not only English, but it seemed every other language spoken to Earth and Visa Versa, The Book was not large however. she pushed a button that said on and a voice, rather raspy one at that, asked her what she'd like to know. She grinned, asking every curse and insulting word of the Irken Language. She noted she'd herd rather harsh curse words such as these from the guards. She tried to say a word she rather liked in any language when she felt a sudden gust of warm breath on her neck, she tensed.

"What are you doing in here." He asked, Voice was as obvious as it was annoying to Gaz, Zim, done with the meeting said down to her from behind HIS chair. "And more importantly in MY chair hmmm? did you not see the sign, this is my private library, no visitors,... oh and it seems you've gone through my personal assortment of... books." His face turned a darker green at the opened page of a rather naughty book he read only two days ago, she had obviously read it...

She noticed his attention go to the book that lay agape, _DAMN!, she thought she'd closed it, he knows now, HE KNOWS! _Gaz screamed in her head. There was a silent moment that was accompanied by the extreme blush on each of their faces.

"I-..." He was at a loss for words, as was Gaz apparently, as she bolted out of the room, he noticed now paler that a cadaver.

She sprinted as fast as she could manage, not really being an athlete, the 40 year incubation not exactly helping her physical abilities, had to stop for a breather, but not before mindlessly sprinting into prohibited areas by the one surly in pursuit, She was in the Left Wing of the palace where all the respected Irkens were feasting at the moment she barged into the room, panting heavily, disturbing their merry mood with confusion.

An Arm grabbed her arm then before a Below could be let out a knowing hand covered her mouth, Three fingered hand!, Blast Zim had grown fast.

"I must formally apologize for this rude outburst, my servant is new and will receive just punishment for her actions, I assure this will not happen again." He assured to the rich Irkens he lorded over that noded with some 'Mhmms' and continued their meals ,he truly only needing them for bets and companionship on Earth, also for trade to Irk and other conquered planets. She laughed under his hand at the thought of punishment from him. He pinched her arm in response to the rude laugh before pulling her harshly down the corridor back to his and her back to back chambers.

He pushed her to her bed roughly before closing the door behind him and locking it. "OW!" she said under her breath as the side of her forehead hit the headboard at the rough toss.

"What was that!?" He yelled "I don't know what you're talking about." she replied coolly, rubbing her head. "You snoop around in My personal library, then disobey me and disrupt a very important Feast I'd prepared for them...and the disrespect!" he said the last part not really fazing her. " I didn't know it was you're personal library... yes I saw the chair but I hadn't thought more of it!" she replied louder in volume "And Going through my personal book compilation, what was that." He exclaimed "Maybe if you didn't read books like that you wouldn't be as upset at the accident of reading them!" she countered. His face blanched a lighter shade of green at that one, not knowing how to counter with that one. "And another this why do you still have my Game Slave from all those years ago!?" she was mad know wanting to know.

Metallic arms shot from his pack binder her limbs to the wall. "YOU DARE QUESTION ZIM!." He hissed in her face. "YES I DARE! and you better release me now or you will enter a nightmare world unlike any another has been to!" She spat back at him. "Ugh..." he softly breathed. "I was preserving it for you if you'd still want it, you were so attached to it." He said, releasing her to the floor softly, retracting his arms into his pack.

"Oh, yes, well, thank you." She said now calm again. "Now as for your punishment." He smirked, grinning at her sudden appalled expression. "Punishment?!, for what?!" she cried a bit annoyed. "Oh for, running from your master, going to a forbidden zone, and the back sass you're so greatly known for." She scoffed at the stupid unfair reason. "I can see no better punishment than 24 Earth hours solitary confinement in your room." He glanced at her glaring form, she couldn't leave her room to the palace but his room was right there, always available passage. He stepped closer, backing her into the wall, he placed a hand on her shoulder the other on her face, she tried to protest the touch, but before more than a mere squeak could be uttered, he pressed his lips to hers softly, muffling her in a surprise kiss.

He pulled away about 8 seconds in before reality could return to the shocked girl, he turned on a heel and left to his own quarters, locking his door, the latches of the other door could be heard locking automatically.

He left the there, already confused, now shocked, with the tingling remaining on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4: Opened Eyes

Chapter 4: Opened Eyes

_'WHAT! The HELL! He...he...kissed me...no, no I'm not staying in here any longer this just doesn't add up, He NEVER showed any interest in me before, maybe this is just to throw me off! Off of what though, he's obviously not trying to make my work quality lessen, that would be stupid, maybe...no, NO... I'll confront him...' _Gaz argued with herself, she placed a hand on her still tingling lips, he had stolen her first kiss, she hadn't hated it, which was what frustrated her the most, this made no sense to her

She picked up the pillow and threw it into the wall with a scream, Zim in the other room shuddered. After realizing that did nothing at all to calm her down, aside from breaking the lamp in the toss, she threw out the shards and put the pillow on the bed, falling face first into it, and screaming again and the nonsense she was being forced through. After 5 minutes of raw anger and screams she fell asleep from exhaustion.

It was two hours later, Zim thought it was suspicious to be quiet for so long, especially Gaz!, he put down the newly upgraded freeze laser and unlocked the door separating the two of them. He opened the door to her room, he heard a soft moan from the bed to the lump with purple hair.

He sat on the bed, he simply stared at her beauty, so less violent when she slept, though he found himself attracted to her violent nature, strength, and threats, this was still nice. She fidgeted and hair fell covering her face, he brushed it out again, her eyes opened sleepily at the soft touch, only to snap open in fear at the sight.

"WHAT ARE YOU D...!?" she was cut short by a muffling hand "shhhh" he whispered into her ear, his breath gave her chills. "MMmmmMMMfffmmm!" she cried under his hand. she tried to push him off only to have her arms restrained to the bed by tentacles from his Pak, "Now, now" he tsked at her. She tried to kick up under the sheets only for him to find their exact location and restrain them too, he was between them. He looked at her only to see wide eyes and extreme blushing at the position. he released her mouth. "LET GO! GET OFF!" was what immediately came out. "Now why would I want to do that." he purred, noticing her discomfort.

He leaned his face closer, "If you dare mff" cut off by his lips being pressed roughly to hers this time, she wasn't dazed this time, she struggled to no success, she started turning her head rapidly only for him to hold it still with his free, real arms. "MfffFFFFF!' she called under the kiss, now almost suffocating her, he took the opportunity off her muffled yelling to slip his tongue into her mouth, caressing her tongue to give way to the kiss, she wouldn't, she bit it as a last resort, he pulled back and she breathed in sweat oxygen, something she didn't think she would ever receive again. "Now now, was that necessary?" he asked with a bit of a glare. "I COULN'T BREATH!" she countered. he simply smirked which sent annoying butterflies of fear to her stomach. Had he wanted to suffocate her.

"Why did you kiss me anyway!" she angrily asked hear turned to the right, not wanting to look at him. "I had always wanted to, before was not enough." he replied forcibly turning her head to face him again, not hurting her though. "Since when have you wanted to, you've never shown interest in me before!" she replied. "Ever since I met you, and i tried very hard to show you without alerting the Dib-stink or any other dirt-monkey." He said looking directly into her coffee eyes. "Once I needed organs for the vile Pig-smellies so the nurse droid wouldn't be suspicious, I was down dirt-smellies and I saw you, I didn't want to hurt you so I looked up anatomy to find the appendix was an Organ humans didn't need to live so when I took it I replaced it with your game slave, knowing you'd be preoccupied till I could return it to you." he said constantly staring into her eyes, which made her a bit nervous, she had recalled the incident and nodded. He smiled at the light smile she had for a moment at the recognition, it was a rare sight indeed. "Then there was when I had a blemish... Postulio I recall I had called it, rather foolish as I look back, but i served its purpose, all except to have a certain purple haired girl under my control." he smirked at her as she scoffed again turning her head to the right.

"Oh that reminds me, I've always wondered, How did your hair become purple, I researched it was not natural for dirt-children, that it's either blonde, brown of black or somewhere in between, how is this so?" He asked. "Well, when I asked, father told me he had accidently mixed up a scientific potion and the formula for me as a baby, so my hair mutated naturally purple." She told him "You had to take formula, I read that nutrient for Earth smeets came from the mother unit, was there no mother unit?" he asked, immediately he saw her face contort in sadness, his squeadily- spooch sank. "No, she died in a lab accident when I was young, We were very close, both her and my father were scientists till he left for a moment and an incorrect mixture was made by one of their employees, killing both her and 7 others."

He retracted his excess limbs into his pak sitting up, Gaz adjusted, only to be pulled into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry." was all he said, it now made sense why she was so concealed, she was alone, her mother unit deceased and father unit always working, never home. She was lonely and used her games and hatred to cover it. The Dib... well he was just crazy, but probably lonely too.

"You are relived of all duties today, however you must stay a full 24 hours here as punishment, what kind of leader would I be if I caved on discipline." he smirked. "There is a button to your left that opens the under wall flat screen television, and the green one to your right opens to room service menu, enter 9391, my access code and it's unlimited, go easy on my chefs okay?" he smiled and took leave.

Maybe she didn;t hate him as much now, visa versa, but she still needed to find Dib


	5. Chapter 5: A Surprising Ally

**Chapter 5: A Surprising Ally**

He continued to make his way through the narrow, muddy tunnel. He was tired, soaked, filthy and fatigued from the hour long army crawl, though continually driven forward by the rebel's rumors of a human servant inside the palace. He, as the leader, must go in investigate and save said human if one is present. A fat rat ran out from the left side of the mud tunnel splashing him then with a chilling squeak continued to the mud of the right side of the tunnel. In recoil, he simply exhaled in disgust, scythe hair dropped, only to be flipped back.

Nothing scared him anymore, why would it, he's seen so much anguish, torture, blood, loss, and even betrayal by a few now deceased rebel members, killed at the hand of the Irken lord he detests so much. His family... his father killed as a tribute to the outdated tallest in his place, his sister was lost 40 years ago, he thought of as dead also had only his strength, health and rebel army to keep anymore.

Over the years their existence has gone off the radar by the Irkens, so they've been in less danger, they steel food and grow some in their base garden, its hard though underground, the bugs eat away at their produce and what's edible is slim so stolen food goes as far as 80% of what anyone eats.

Dib, though sometimes a few others tag along, is in charge of rescuing survivors and slave of the Irken conquest. He found a few stupid classmates from forever ago that didn't believe him, they begged for forgiveness and safety, he didn't even want to give them a wave goodbye for the pain they caused his youth, but he thought of what his parents would want so he allowed them to join.

A dim light came into view, at first he thought it was his exhaustion playing with him but soon the dib light became brilliant and he found himself in a wine cellar of something. There were many bottles with varying Irken symbols describing the contents he couldn't hope to decipher, then he saw it, in the most beautiful wine cabinet in the room, adorned on ever bottle in the cabinet, was his symbol.

"ZIM..." he stated coldly at the monster that ruined his world and life. he herd a gasp come from behind him... a female voice by the sound of it, he stiffened at the knowledge not only was he not alone but caught with the chance of endangering the rebels.

"Dib?!.. i-is that you?" pleasantly familiar, accented voice rung behind the shock struck man.

"t-Tak?" he stuttered out. There was a click... sounded like the removal of the safety from a gun from Dib's experience

"Don't move..." she stated "Tak" he stated again in shock his repetition of her name gave her a chill

"I had h-herd you were killed at the hands of Zim... that all the rebels were d-destroyed by his best army..." she stated varying in tone.

Dib scoffed, of course that smug bastard would give credit to himself for the false demise of him and resistance, fool. "Tak, the rebels are fine... how did you remember me after all these years?"

"I could ask you the same thing If I didn't already know." Dib blanched. "My ship recorded your ever word, what you said about me... I couldn't forget that, I couldn't forget you."

"Tak, please... lower your gun." she did. "why do you continue to serve the one that has wronged you repeatedly all your life, why to you continue to fight for him!?" Dib asked stepping closer "Those who don't obey die." she responded. "You'll die anyway, he'll kill you anyway, I've seen him do it! Tak you don't have to anymore." "I know what he does Dib, I've seen it also, but the reality is if I disobeyed alone in the perimeter I'd be ambushed and held in the vile Earth Ocean without protection till by flesh burned off!"

"That's just it Tak...you're not alone... Not anymore." He hesitated at the hatred for the Irken kind, what they'd done but she...she was different and on that realization his pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers, to his surprise she settled into it immediately, They both had though of it since they met, now it was a reality just as real as the danger.

They simultaneously pulled away only for Tak to gasp in a remembrance. "Well let's start here, with your sister, she's here, with HIM, and probably in danger."


	6. Chapter 6: A Turn for the Worse

**Chapter 6: A Turn for the Worse**

There was a vast amount of channels all written in Irken numbers, Gaz just layed and stared groggily at the television that made about as much sense as Latin to her. In her boredom she decieded to count the many different Irken numbers.

"1,352 channels, and NOTHING to watch, I can't understand any of this!" Gaz ranted to herself while nuzzling into her fuzzy bed cover. She had just ordered a few items off the menu presented when she called for room service, the food, like the television programs, were fucked up and weird, she liked a reddish fruit and some meat thing she dressed in some kind of peculiar sauce, which all in all tasted like a mixture of sugar and bacon... not the best taste but it was the only one she could stand.

'_This is stupid, being locked up all day for stupid reasons, Zim is stupid, this whole situation is stupid...God I don't understand this stupid T.V...' _she thought angrily then her mind went back to Zim. He apparently had admired her without notice yet when they fought many times he held back not. His stupid voice, his cackling, boasting, and bragging about himself, how annoyed she'd become but hold it to herself. However he's not as annoying now at all... creepy...very creepy but not annoying. He said he felt sorry for her loss... but I could've been a lie... his entire Life on Earth was one before so he's good... well good to a sense that he only had to lie to complete morons, but practiced nonetheless.

When he kissed her, she... hadn't hated it, it was warm and passionate... on his end at least, she kind of didn't know how she felt about it but she didn't like being bound and helpless to it! she thought of revenge for Zim... this was the first time she's thought of her vengeance in, well 40 years,(20 for her), but only now as an adult her rage has cooled immensely, now that she realized this she got mad. She was leaving this room Now!

The room's doors were barricaded, Zim's door the most heavily, she smirked at that, he obviously prepared for her. There had to be a way out, what if there was a fire she would burn to death... _'no he planned for everything remember!'_ then she noticed the sprinklers in ever corned of the Lavender room, she huffed. _'Damn it'_

"IS THAT YOU PRETTY LADY!?" came a squeal from behind her, she would always recognize that voice, ALWAYS!

"Yes Gir, It's me." she replied disdainfully. "EEEEeeeeee!" was all she heard before feeling a rough glomp to her waist, knocking her to the bed. "GIR! ugh GET OFF!" she panicked. "It's been so long, you're so pretty, Has you been on vacation, your hair is long, you're so pretty, Mastur talks bout youuuu all the time, and sometimes the big-headed boy, you're so pretty." Gir screeched over her protests. Finally, with a rough tug, she removed the crazy, cyan eye colored robot from her waist. _'I can't believe he kept the little nuisance'_

'Gir how'd you get in here?" she asked realizing both doors still closed strong. "I burnded a holey thingy under your bed." he stated the reforming to his regular oblivious state at the television.

_'Well okay then, easy enough, the little fool has the television to distract him now."_

She fit through the whole with ease, her lithe, thin body just slid through, all accept for her hips that got stuck for a moment, man had they grown...

She found herself in the hallway next to her room, the hole was concealed by a statue 2 feet in front but there was the possibility of its notice so she had to move fast.

**Zim's POV:**

_'Those blithering fools had better find the palace breech and close it, those dirt-smellies could manage to come in. I should pry check in on Gaz... where's Tak!?... I'll do it myself then.' _I got up, the throne room was empty all accept a human male in a cage being punished for steeling. He was sleeping quietly. I felt boredom kick in like a bag of human nail hitters hitting me in the face. Then something else that brought a pretty little servant to mind, I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

She was perfect, danger, violence and beauty wrapped in one, with a lonely side. However her only weakness is found when bound, her strength is far above that of regular female dirt-monkeys... she wasn't like them, she was the only one he didn't mind being around... her attitude was what sparked an interest, the obsession followed.

I made my way down the hall to her room. I unlocked the heavily barracked door... only to find Gir in front of the T.V. in the otherwise empty room...She Escaped!

**Gaz's POV:**

Hmmm no alarm, but I'm sure he knows by now, I only disobeyed a punishment, it's not like I fled the palace or anything...but he is going to start coming maybe I should hide There's nothing wrong with fucking with his day... after all it was faulty rules to the punishment anyway. Ha not like he could do worse... what was that?

footsteps... defiantly footsteps. I rounded the corner continuously looking behind me only then CRACK! I-I ran into something... after catching my bearings i realized there was nothing in front of me huh?!

I took a step forward, outstretching a hand...there was no invisible wall, or force field or ANYTHING there!

There was a chuckle behind me before I turned. a hand covered my mouth holding my head in place also, an arm wrapped my waist with a hand...a bit too close to my butt! I Looked at the hand... three green fucking fingers! Damn Zim is fast!

As the dragging began back a path to my room I heard him chuckle again. "Now, now, what a bad servant to run out of punishment... I'll have to come up with something worse... what an arduous task." the purred sarcastically... Oh gross! Not thinking about it!.

Before I knew it I was thrown into my room, door locked u tight, tall Irken looking down at me, inching closer and closer. my back now pressed to the wall... I glanced under the bed, the little whole was repaired...Fuck no way out now!


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking Point

That was the first time I've done a really annoying cliff hanger muahahaha! Ugh, sorry about the really long interval between updates that's like a full 13 days! Soooooooooo to make it up to you this is a nice long chapter with some extreme surprises, gotta change to M rating.

**Chapter 7: Breaking Point**

"Now, now little Gaz you've been awfully naughty lately." He tossed a little of her hair, noticing the blush he inched his face so their foreheads were touching. "I'll have to break your little rebellious spirit." He smirked darkly; Gaz shuddered at the intensity of the glare his dark red orbs were giving.

"Oh…please forgive me for becoming stir crazy and simply walking around for a bit!" she growled sarcastically. He grabbed the tip and base of her chin, pulling her coffee eyes to his devious ones. "It was a nice game of hide and seek." He stated with a sneer. "I don't usually go easy on punishments, my little Gaz, and certainly not disobeying them!" He barked right in her face. She didn't respond, just glared.

He smirked, not truly angry, just making a point. "I suppose there's only one punishment that's suitable for breaking another, Your real name from this moment forward, will be spoken by only myself and Gir, anyone else caught saying it shall be executed." He smirked at the dumbfounded expression that showed a hint of sadness. "What will they call me?" she mused. "Whatever else they wish." He continued to smirk at her reaction that rotated from anger to sorrow. "Oh but don't worry my little Gaz." He purred into her ear lightly grazing the base with his lips, giving her shivers. "I'm sure; I can find many ways in which to say your name over and over and over." He whispered into her ear, Gaz shuddered at the intent and tried to break away from him to no such luck.

"Ugh! Let me go!" He had her pinned against the wall; she winced from her back softly aching from the slam. Her right arm pinned above her head to the side by a Pak Claw, the left hand pinned the same way only at the side of her hip. "I take pleasure in your fight Gaz, but I'll take greater in crushing it." He said face to close for comfort, breath tickling her's. "I'll have you bow to my every whim my dear Gaz; you will obey your master!" He grinned. "I'm not a dog, and you're not my master!" she hissed

He growled. "Say It!" He yelled "What?!" she barely slipped out before he crushed his lips to hers. It was rough, hurting her mouth and lips at first she cried out slightly in a muffled wince, opportunity taken for him to slide his snake-like tongue between her lips, she cried out harder, thrashing her body, she was pinned tighter to the wall by his body. He continued moving his lips violently against the protesting girl's, tongue wrapped around and caressing her's, her stomach whirling. She finally got her head turned to the left only for him to kiss from her cheek down, remaining at the crock of her neck. She couldn't help to release a small moan. "Oh, does little Gaz like this." He purred then licking the place he just kissed. "Say it!" he repeated in whisper. "Never!" she replied. He bit into her shoulder, she cried out in pain.

"Ow, Zim stop!" she pleaded. He loved when she said his name, but she would obey him. He placed both hands on her hips, she jumped slightly under his touch, but unable to move she cried out, his hands crawled her body in opposite directions, his left hade it way to her bottom, she whimpered as he squeezed. His right went under her shirt, feeling the soft skin and smirking when he felt her bra, quickly grabbing her breast, she screamed at the fast grab "shhhh" he hushed her seductively, Gaz whimpering. He continued to simultaneously kiss her neck, and caress he breast and bottom. Gaz struggled to break free. "Zim please stop!" she cried, edge gone terror taking over. He lightly pinched her bud, she cried out. "You know what to do." He said chuckling darkly. "Zim!" She cried out louder, only for him to squeeze harder. He licked her neck where there was bite mark. "Master, please stop!" she cried giving in.

He took his time removing his hands from her torso, sliding them down slowly.

A few tears fell down her face; he just wiped them before pulling her into his chest in a tight embrace. "There, there sweet Gaz, was that so hard?" he asked playfully, Gaz averting his gaze stared downward. "I Hate You." She stated. He brushed some hair from her face and gently pulled her gaze to his. "Now, now my dear, don't fret, I won't hurt you… too much." She gasped at that "No…" she whispered audibly

He forced her over to the bed, straddling her and pinning both arms together above her head. "No Zim please!" He Tsked at her. "No need to worry I understand you've never done this before, I'll be gentle…as I can."


	8. Chapter 8: Kicking and Screaming

I'm going to do much more frequent updates from now on… that means CLIFHANGERS! :DDD enjoy R&R please

**Chapter 8: Kicking and Screaming**

"I'm serious Zim! Get off of me! Your sick!" Gaz struggled, flailing her legs to no avail. He only smirked in reaction, leaning down closer till his lips met hers.

Gaz's POV:

'Okay, think, think, hmmm… my legs aren't pinned, he probably intended on that… I could knee him… when he gets too comfortable…' Just then his lips met mine. 'I have to wait now… maybe fool him.' I feigned a moan, he chuckled through the kiss. 'Just move to the right… and…' BAM!

OooooooOoOooooooO

Zim let out a groan as he released his grip on her wrists to hold his pained member. She slid up, grabbing his keycard and bolting for the door. She slid the keycard down the slit, the red light turning green with a beep and the bars unlocking.

A rough hand grabbed the back of her purple dress and threw her across the room. The keycard fell from her hand, landing on the black carpet. The bars relocked and the green light turned red with a baritone beep.

"Now, little Gaz, you can't escape." He purred into her ear, liking the base on her lobe, shuddering she tried to push him away, he grabbed her shoulders roughly. "Now apologize to your master!" He growled, still somewhat playfully. "Never, Bastard!" He clutched her throat roughly, she gasped in pain, his sharp claws cutting her slightly He just glared at her, and she him. "You dare speak to me, you're king like that?! Don't ever speak to me in such ways!" She spat in his face. He, unflinching, liked his face clean with his snakelike tongue, a smirk formed at her surprised expression.

"You're sick." She spat "Maybe my dear Gaz, however I'm perplexed as to how you are rebelling so, I thought the serum would've prevented it." He just stared now. "Guess it knows stupidity." She choked out. His grip tightened, she gasped weakly.

She was sure she was going to pass out, air scarce, 'Maybe he'll just kill me' she hoped. Then, vision blurred, oxygen again entered her lungs, her vision regained to see a blank expression Irken, Pak leg grabs the dropped keycard, and with a glance and a smirk, he left to his room.

She glanced at the clock… 'Shit it's late!" she thought at the digital clock reading 3:24 am. She slid her way to the bed falling face first into her pillow. With a sigh, falling fast asleep.

She awoke to a weight in her chest. Through sleepily fogged eyes she saw blue and silver. Then, much to her disdain, heard an ear shattering squeal. "Gazzy!" Gir cried, bouncing up and down , painfully waking her up. Then, suddenly, he jumped off from the wheezing girl and went to the TV. He turned it on and, with a click, became oblivious to the world.

"Gir, how did you get in here?" she asked regaining her breath. "I have no idea." He replied, not wavering his eyes from the screen. She glanced around, no hold… she looked back to the crazy, oblivious robot. There was a piece of paper tied around his neck, visible from the back, she snatched it and the robot only giggled at the tug. She brought it to her face

To do list Little Gaz:

She groaned

Cleanse my room

Bake breakfast muffins (NO RAISINS!)

Deliver to my private library

Join me for Breakfast

She scoffed. 'Join him for breakfast huh? Pry wants to know how horrible my morning was… jerk!' she thought angrily.

There was a keycard taped to the page. She tried it on her door… Just as she thought, No such luck… she tried it on his. With a beep it opened to reveal a ram shacked abomination of glass shards and ripped cloth.

'Was he mad about last night?'… She started with the cloth, putting new sheets and quilt on the bed after sweeping up the glass. With a skillfull toss of the last shards into the trash shoot she sighed. Her peace was interrupted when a beeping sound was herd as the door behind her open and shut.


	9. Chapter 9: A little peak Alot of trouble

**Chapter 9: A little peak, A lot of trouble**

Gaz turned cautiously to see a dark blue cat glare at her, she did the same. She remembered that cat from all those years ago, to her literally about one ago. The other Irken… 'Tak' she remembered. 'This cat is Tak's sir unit's disguise.' They continued this way hill there was a cry. "MIMI!" yelled the ever-horrible squeal of an annoying little robot. The female sir unit removed it's disguise and was on Gir in a heartbeat, eyes red.

"What do you want defect?" Mimi stated stoically. "awww, your cute when you're angry." Gir said smiling. Gaz left the room when she saw Mimi's metallic fist raised. From her room she heard a loud bang, metal on metal… 'ouch…' she thought, then she heard Gir laugh so she just smiled. 'Crazy Robot.' Sitting on her bed she heard a scream with another bang. A blue book flew into her room as mixtures of Gir's screaming and laughter continued.

She picked up the book, the cover had an Irken symbol on it…Zim's.

She opened to the first log.

May 3rd

I have trapped the Dib-monkey; he tried to stop me from claiming Earth for the final time, failing of course… Then Gaz came to him, he was missing a stupid family thing, she was only there for him. I could think of no better time than right then to capture my beauty. I sent the computer to her detainment. When she was properly put in the A.S.M and the Dib with Gir I contacted the Tallest.

May 5th

The Dib has escaped from his holdings with Gir, He'll die when the armada comes in a week or so anyway, shame his corpse cannot be displayed as monument of my amazing conquest… but his sister is the perfect prize… she sleeps soundly

May 18th

The tallest, as well as the rest of my race, realize my amazing superiority! They've given me full control over as the very tallest… however, I have mostly what I want here, so I'll keep my rule from Earth and I've left other matters to remain my second in command, Red and Purple's duties… I will not tell them of Little Gaz… I've noticed both of their interest in her… she is facing opposite the window in her peaceful sleep today sadly, she looks so beautiful.

June 6th

'That was a week ago!' Gaz thought.

The little Gaz has finally awoken from her 40 year sleep… as furious as ever…I missed her voice, she was not thrilled to see me however… The malice when I assigned her to serve me. I had to laugh. She and I have aged so much and yet it feels as though nothing has changed… I must alter that.

June 7th

The ever mocking Gaz was reluctant in excepting orders… After issuing her punishment I felt I upset her so I thought now would be a good time to show her just how much she was missed… she was stunned though… It was foolish I know, so I left her alone… It was NOT enough for me though.

June 8th

I continued my daily ritual till the continuous plaguing of my thoughts willed me to my grounded servant. I frightened and upset her at first, expected of course… but then she questioned me! ME! She was curious of her preserved Game Slave 2 I kept for her. I wasn't looking forward to her ignoring me again through it though… but it made her happy. I learned of her hair and parental blunders. I felt some remorse… only for her would I ever show any emotion… weakness or not, all bow all the same.

June 9th

The day had started out excruciatingly boring, I started to think of my…favorite… Earth book, pitifully dirty, but to my taste, then the page she found book-marked… Then her, my little Gaz. I had to see her. When I went to her room, Gir sat there, oblivious as always, watching an Irken weaponry channel, nice plasma cannons for $29.95 in sale. She, however, was vacant from the room! All I could think was 'That little'… she escaped through the hole Gir burned under her bed! I quickly repaired the damage and meant out after her. She wasn't hard to find. She slammed into my chest and stumbled back, dazed. I took her confusion as a chance to step around, behind her. My sweet, confused Gaz outstretched her arm in search; I took the chance to restrain her, making my way back to her room. I could only think of a punishment to upset her. I made it so the utterance of her name, besides Gir and myself, is grounds for death. She, as expected, was mift. I told her to call me master then, she foolishly refused. That look she gave me made my squeedily-spooch flutter and I was on her like that. I am probably rushing things but she did seem to ease into the kiss… I was going to show her just how much pleasure comes from obeying me then the… rough side of disobeying me. She moaned, I thought she was anticipating me, then she struck me. I was outraged at her run for the door. When reattained she spat on me… not that I minded… but it was obvious I pushed to far… or maybe not far enough, nevertheless, I took my leave. I'll send Gir to her tomorrow with her chores.

The log ends there. Many blank pages followed.

"Oh that sick son of a… ugh, never mind it!" she said to herself

She picked up the mess made by Gir and Mimi and went to make muffins.

She strolled down the empty corridor to the kitchen, not a single guard… she thought it was weird. She found a weird Irken sign. She couldn't understand it. She peered inside and there was a stove. 'Must be the kitchen.'

She made chocolate chip muffins, of all the things Gir threw into waffles, Zim was fine with chocolate… 'or maybe he just held in the pain to look tough in front of me… or something stupid like that, since when have I cared about what Zim likes… doesn't matter.' Gaz thought putting them into the oven.

She sat there till the muffins were done, the smell was lovely, she loved chocolate. With a ding, she put on three-finger oven mitts… weird, and pulled out the tray. Taking off the oven mitts was a relief on her pointer and middle fingers and ring and pinky fingers after being smashed together.

She put the six muffins on a beautiful plate and made her way to 'his royal douche bag's' library.

When she went in she was surprised it was empty. She looked at her plate after feeling a sudden gust of wind on her neck, only five remained. She turned.

"These are excellent my little Gaz." He said looking down at her. "Glad I could please you, May I go now?!" she asked in an annoyed tone. "NO, I believe I wrote JOIN me for breakfast… come." He walked passed her and sat in his chair. He patted his lap. "You've got to be joking." She growled. "NOW!" he replied sternly.

She reluctantly made her way over, sitting down like his lap were a rotting carcass. "There now." He purred into her ear. She took a muffin, eating it quickly. "These are wonderful, when did you become a great cook." He purred. "When my father decided to ignore our existence, I've had breakfast with now, Now may I go?!" He lightly bit down on her ear lobe, nuzzling it with his lips. "Not until you explain your going through my private journal." She froze.


	10. Chapter 10: Confessions and Intrusions

**Author's Note**: Listen guys, I'm really sorry about taking so long for this update, work has been keeping me occupied, but This is a nice Foreshadowing chapter and check out my new story, and more to come later.

**Chapter 10: Confessions and Intrusions**

"I-I don't have to explain anything to you!" she said re-gathering herself. "You have to do EVERTHING I tell you Gaz don't forget that, but you can just tell me why and I promise you won't be punished, but you cannot lie about reading it." She gulped. How had he found out, how did he know she had read it. He shifted her on his lap. "There's a sensor on the cover, your delightful D.N.A was scanned. He said as if reading her mind. She didn't know what possessed her to read it, boredom, curiosity… both, but it WAS his PERSONAL journal… then again when did he respect, or even care about her privacy!?

"Not going to tell me huh?" he said into her ear. "NO." she replied without thought. "Hmmmm, you weren't curious little Gaz? I'm sure I could MAKE you answer me…" He warned. "I don't know okay!" She yelled not wanting to egg on his idea. "That's not good enough Gaz." He pushed. "Well it's the TRUTH!" she raised her voice. "You will not speak to your master in such a tone!" he replied. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" "Gaz…" He continued to warn. "AND you're NOT my master; I'm not a dog, what is this, an old Dracula movie! Or…or the 1800s!? Well women are thought of with a little more respect nowadays… were… they were…before…" "I conquered all." He interrupted smirking. "As for now though. I AM the master of the Irken Armada, this world, this palace and most importantly YOU!" He boasted. She went to throw a punch, her body wouldn't let her, she with clenched fists barely got near his face. He noticed her plight and thought it a good time to soften the mood. "Now, now Gaz." He spoke softly. "You must know just how much I value and respect you." She eased almost immediately. "Then why make me your slave then, huh? Make me feel like I'm dirt, huh?!" She got up to leave

A clawed hand wrapped around her curvy waist. She squeaked as she was pulled back, fist clenched. "How else would I have you so close?" She was shocked, then it hit her, he never issued a punishment that would harm her, he preserved his Game slave 2… but Dib?! She couldn't let the sudden realization of attraction to Zim get in her way of finding him. It felt as though it WAS the crush, from all those years ago at Skool, all over again.

"Your cheeks are awfully pink, my little Gaz." He purred. "Oh, now they're red." He sang with a smirk. "After all these years, you're all mine." He whispered, turning her head, leaning in close. It was less than 3 seconds in, but before either of them knew it, she kissed back.

**Gaz's POV:**

_Oh no… what have I done… what will he think? Shit, Shit, SHIT! _She thought with eyes wide agape, staring at his closed ones. _Oh no. _The thought continued to plague and circle around through her head like a tornado on steroids.

OoooooooOoOoooooooO

She pulled away turning, he snatched her dress again with a growl. "Oh, no… you're not going anywhere." "What c'mon Zim, that was an accident." "An accident huh?" he said pulling her closer to him. "I guess today is full of them." He pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes closed tight, she was blushing. She didn't know what happened but the feeling of not caring changed to her… enjoying him.

He broke first, only to pick up the stunned girl. "W-what?" she asked confused, stuttering a bit. He just chuckled to himself as he made his way down the corridor… to their rooms. "NO…Zim Let Go." Gaz stated, catching on. "You don't sound very convincing, Little Gaz." He purred. "ZIM, I'm serious!" she raised her voice. "Really now, you don't seem to be fighting me off all that much, surprising really… for you." "I-I… You know I can't because of the." "Admit it Gaz.: He cut her off. "You like this, me." "You're crazy, Let go." He remained silent.

Before she knew it she was on his bed that she made nicely for him. Her stomach burning with butterflies, back in that same position she was growing accustomed to, he kissed her. His hands trailed her body with little retort. She started to kiss him back again. As he began to slowly raise her shirt, there was an alarming siren.

Zim hissed in anger, he knew what that alarm meant. The tallest had arrived, much to Zim's dismay, a week ahead of schedule, before he could plan to get Gaz out of the palace till their business concluded. "Gaz, listen to me!" He spoke calmly but with a noticeable worry. "You are to go to your quarters and remain there until I, Myself and only me, Tell you otherwise." She nodded, making her way to her door without question… It was locked. He noticed her struggle, and then he realized, he didn't have his keycard either for her room. He must've dropped it in the commotion. He led her through the hall briskly to her room, door already unlocked from that side. She when in and locked it, him turning and walking to the meeting hall, not noticing the two ex-tallest watching them, smiling deviously, and a keycard in the Red eyed one's hand.


	11. Chapter 11: The Tallest of Encounters

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the excrusiatingly long wait, I forgot to take my writen version home to type, but I'm almost done with 12 and will be up soon, intruducing some more characters, and I'll write the Slender story soon so check that out. Read & Review. :)

**Chapter 11: The Tallest of Encounters**

**Gaz's POV:**

'I don't know why I was so quick to listen to him, I don't want to be in here… maybe it was the worry plastered upon his usually cocky, smirking mug. Ugh… why does my stomach flutter to the thought of him?!... I wonder what that alarm was for… and explosion maybe, how cool would that be?! He was heading towards the meeting room… which I'm stupidly not allowed to go to!'

'Hmmm, what am I gunna do till that dork comes to get me…T.V… well that it kind of pointless don't cha think. No games… wait! My Gameslave!... no, damn it, it's still in the hall! Ugh Man! I guess Irken gibberish is better than bored, silence.' I turned on the television to some Irken soap opera or something like that, however the volume was blaring. Covering my now increasingly deafened ears, I made my was to and lowered the volume. "Ah Jeeze." I blurted out.

"Now I do love that show, but I don't think listening to it at that volume is good for you." A voice I DID NOT recognize. I was stunned, far too stunned to look behind me.

OoooooOoOoooooO

The voice came from behind her, not a servant or guard she recognized which alarmed her. There was a chuckle at her paralyzed state. She, with all the fear and anger she could muster, turned with a glare. An Irken, red eyes, pinkish red however, but matching his attire, and inch or two shorter than Zim stood above her, smirking.

"Who are you, and why are you in my room, leave now or enter a nightmare world I've been deprived of giving your ruler… you should know how painful it would be for such an annoying being, you will have to suffice." Gaz barked. The red-eyed Irken scoffed. "Cute, the respect for your master… you thing you pose a threat to me human?! Just as laughable!" He growled. Gaz retorted with a furious glare, fists clenched and a muffled growl. "I am the ex-tallest Red and you, a mere palace servant, have to obey my every command." "I don't have to do SHIT for you, I serve ZIM and ZIM alone." "Yes you 'serve' him rather nicely don't you, a palace whore, one of exotics to you master, well you serve ALL Irken royalty!" "I AM NOT A WHORE, I am a servant, that's all ZIM's servant! LEAVE ME ALONE you sick fuck!" he chuckled. "I recognize you." "What?!" "From many years ago, I wasn't sure at first, but now, your attitude… now I'm sure." "What the hell are you talking about?!" Gaz yelled. "You're the violent girl with the purple hair, Purple to the immediate interest but mine hit like a Sir Unit to the face, we requested feed from Zim on you, always so amusing." She scoffed. "and now, so Beautiful." He smirked. "Get out of my room." Gaz tried to keep up SOME respect, if any, he didn't deserve. "I'm not going anywhere, a servant to Zim or not, a servant all the same and you WILL serve me!" He forced, leering down at her, he spat the name Zim like it was the name a his mother's murderer… 'If Irkens have mothers…' Gaz thought. "NO I WONT get out of my." She was cut off by his lips being forcible crashed onto hers. She struggle to free herself in an attempt to punch him, hitting the metallic armor, hurting her hand. She cried in pain under the kiss, he chuckled. 'Bastard.' Gaz thought with hate. She, in pain, decided to bolt for the door. The fast-sensed Irken grabbed her, pulling her back. Kissing her again. "Not trained well in serving royalty are you?" he teased between each kiss. "Guess I'll have to teach you." Gaz screamed under the kiss. "FUCK YOU!"she got in through a breath. He grabbed the strap of her dress, ripping it down roughly. Ripping her dress and showing her purple-black laced bra. He smirked at the beauty.

"STOP!" called a voice Gaz had never been happier to hear.

"Release her!" boomed Zim's voice from across my room. "What is the meaning of this?! She is MY personal servant, bereft of all regular slave obligations! Leave at once! To the meeting room then!" Zim proclaimed, leading the Red-eyed, Tall Irken from her discombobulated self. As she pulled up the tattered dress, she glanced at the door to see Zim's and the other Irken's leaving forms. Her eyes catching the red eyes… he winked at her. She shuddered as the door closed and locked.

The whole event, disturbing and embarrassing as it was, left one major question. "How'd he get in my room?!" Gaz wondered aloud with a hint or anger. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but it became more and more obvious to her, she had been screwed. She couldn't have fought him off, his armor and strength over hers, she couldn't of ran, tried and failed miserably as she did… in fact if it wasn't for Zim, she would've been in some serious trouble…'If I ever see him again, he will pay' she thought.

"I wonder what Zim is doing… Ugh… whatever, I don't really care… what am I going to do now…" Gaz pondered aloud. She concluded working on a new room security system, like the one she had in her room all those years ago.

**Zim's POV:**

I couldn't help but wonder what Red would've done hadn't I intervened. Gaz… well… ugh… Just then Ex-Tallest Purple sneezed. "Bless you." I said. Both he and Red looked at me funny. 'I've been on this planet for too long, all it's formalities have stuck. "Ha, sorry… anyways, our ploy to terminate the Graliebs begins with the glorious plan of Zim! To sabotage imported rations to their home world with poison, sources say they depend on imports for their home world is depleted of natural resources and Barren. When planet Graliebian is starved, poisoned and weakened we strike." I announced, no matter what the fools did or said, I still respect and for some reason strived to please them.

"Well that's great… but how will we sabotage their supplies when we don't know the shipping point?" Purple called out. I smiled. "We DO know the exact location of the shipping point." I boasted. "Mmmm." Red replied… his attention towards the door… GAZ! "Now, preparations are being made, please allow me to show you to your quarters, dinner will be served in an hour and you will be notified as such." I led them to the nicest guest rooms in the palace, as FAR from Gaz's as possible. I think they picked up on that, I'll have to inform security to keep a look out.

I began to walk towards my quarters, Gaz, as always poisoning my mind. As a treat I'll have Gaz attend, not serving, but at my side. She'll be the crown Jewel of the night… no matter how flustered.


	12. Chapter 12: Dinner and a Show

**Chapter 12: Dinner and a Show**

**Gaz's PoV: **

'The more I watch this nonsense, the more I'm beginning to pick up the context in which the Irken words are used, I'm still not able to speak it, but I think I can put some words to what they mean. I think this Soap Opera is about a love triangle… or parental disapproval… something like that.' _Knocking. _'That's pry Zim.' "Yeah!" I spoke up to the door. He came in as inferred. "Gaz, come with me." "Why?" I said "Don't ask questions, just follow Zim." "No!" His hand went to his face as he sighed. "Little Gaz, we are merely going to dine, must you be so stubborn." "Yup, not going."

There was a silence for a moment, then his footsteps sounded towards my direction, a grip on my arm, I looked to him. "What?!" He answered with a blank stare. I was suddenly hoisted through the air, landing in front of him, I noticed in a matter of seconds the torn abomination of a dress was free from me and a formal dress from the dresser was on me 'gross'; I felt a push through the door. With a forced step forward I stuttered. "Hey, what the heck jerk, I'm not going anywhere." "You're going, whether willingly or bound and dragged, It's just dinner little Gaz, why are you so reluctant?!" Zim growled 'HIM!, I know he'll be there and I don't want to see that freak again, I'll hurt him, I will, Horribly! However I can't let Zim know why I don't wish to go so much…' "Fine." I began speed walking away from Zim towards the dining room.

The back of my dress was snagged on something and I fell back with a thud. 'ow' "What the-" Zim was looking down at me, and annoyed expression on his face, his pak's arm latched onto my dress. "You're and Ass." I spat, standing up "Zim is no mere Earth mule Gaz, and you shall walk WITH Zim to the dining hall." 'What the heck does he think this is.' "Whatever."

**Dib's PoV:**

'Roaming the halls, I only help but notice how peculiar it is not one of them is guarded not to mention occupied, I only think of him and as though my thoughts of revenge are getting to me I swear I can hear his voice, or one similar… but something else… someone else.' "Hey, what the heck jerk….." 'there was something else but It's to distant, Am I going insane for real?!' "Whether bound and dragged" 'No… no I'm pretty sure I hear something.' I latched to the corner of the hallway I was hearing down, turning my attention to the cornered hallway, two people caught my attention… the female has… PURPLE HAIR! "Gaz…" 'Then that Irken must be… "ZIM…" As I breathed out his name, I must've subconsciously growled it for I felt the hatred in my own mouth.

The two continued down the hallway towards two large, strangly decorated doors, I carefully snuck along the walls and shadows, my footsteps muffled from my own, specially made boots, I invented them myself, They worked to a T too for neither of them noticed my presence, which is especially impressive considering Gaz's uncanny ability to notice everything.

The two made it to the doors, opening them revealed a huge table, adorned with strange flowers and foods I've never seen, many Irkens served the table while higher class Irkens where sitting at the table. The pompous idiot took the head or the table furthest from the exit and Gaz sat to the left of him from my point of view, I snuck to get closer, once inside I took to the shadows of the again, strangely unguarded room, they were pry far too confident with their military to worry about in home invasion, fools. As I looked to the monster, I noticed Gaz's gaze fixated on me, the others not even noticing amongst their boasts and dining. Withing a moment she was coming straight for me.

**Gaz's PoV:**

We continued in sync to the dining room doors, all the while I felt a familiar presence behind us, I, for some reason blocked out the idea, and continued walking, the feeling still lingering all the way there.

As we went to where Zim was leading, I notice The Red eyes Irken's gaze on me with a smirk, as well as a purple eyed Irken softly smiling at me. I awkwardly turned my attention back to Zim. Zim stepper forward and pulled out a chair, beckoning me to sit, then he pushed me in and took his seat, I rolled my eyes when he sat at the head or the table.

As he went straight into conversation with the Irkens, I began to look around the room, I noticed the red eyed gaze sill on me, I think Zim did too for he growled lowly, but all the while, I couldn't shake a feeling of familiarity in the room, I began to glance around, then towards the door a glare of light caught my attention.

I looked harder, to the shadow it made no sense to have came from, then I saw eyes and held in my surprise, as I continued to stare I noticed why I felt the way I had, Dib as hiding in the shadows, and the preoccupied fools hadn't noticed. A strange feeling came over me as a tear fell down my cheek I jumped from the chair, though tucked in I stumbled a bit, I had to get to Dib.

Within a matter of moments, Dib had my hand and we were in a dead sprint down the hall. He closed the large doors behind us to stall for time. "Guards, Capture the humans, don't harm the female, Computer go into lockdown mode." Zim's voice got gradually quieter with distance. A monotone voice was heard "Lockdown Activated" followed by obnoxious sirens, obviously Zim was worried this time. "Gaz, I'm so happy to see you, and so sorry for this and everything, no matter what happens just keep going, I've carved a line to my escape along the walls I came in through follow them." "What about you?! You're coming too!"

I felt a shove through the next doors, I went to retrieve him, but a metal locking sound came from the other side. "DIB!" "Gaz, GO! Don't worry about me, I've been doing this for a long time, and besides I have friends in high places." "Dib…" "Gaz, GO! AHHHH" "DIB!..." "Sir, we've neutralized the male, taking him to containment" An unfamiliar voice. "Continuing pursuit of the female. 'I felt a gasp for breath come from me as I took off down the set path. "Please be alright Dib."


	13. Chapter 13: To Freedom

**Chapter 13: To Freedom**

**Gaz's PoV:**

The more I ran, the less progress it felt like I was making, this palace is huge, all the days of sweeping and the boredom must've concealed the fact from me. 'Those scum, they better not have hurt Dib or I'll end them.' I traced my hand down the wall as I followed Dib's markings down the endless corridor. "Could it be I took a wrong turn, or circled, or is this palace truly this long and boring?!' I could feel myself tiring out, I never ran all that much, my breathing growing heavier and panting. My legs were starting to feel the pressure from the run, and I could feel my pace becoming gradually slower. 'I have to keep going!' "I have to"

The more I ran the more I thought about freedom. What would happen when I finally get out of this rat hole, what everything would look like. 'Pry can't be good considering.' I thought of where I could go, to who I could go to, I wondered if Dib had left a trail even further for me to follow, to allies he has, to a home, a refuge?! My pace stepped up as I outwardly exhaled in anticipation, I began a harder run as I felt like my body didn't feel the heat from the running anymore. 'Is this what they call a runner's high? It's nice, whatever it is, certainly helpful right now.'

As I traced my hand down the wall my thoughts fell to Dib. 'Am I trully so changed to not save my brother, I should be feared, never on the run, never a step behind, but look at me…' And Zim. 'How he became so powerful… the same but so different, Is this a respect, or hatred, but he is far stronger than me, that sickens me, I used to be able to throw the nuisance through a wall…'

I saw it, behind a statue of some random creature, the carved line dove behind it. 'Must be a secret passage way, Dib always seems to think of everything…' "Maybe I actually have a chance to escape." "Pst.. Gaz, GAZ!" a loud whisper came from the opening, I looked to two purple female eyes. "Tak?!" I said stopping in my tracks. "Gaz, follow me, I'll explain when you're out of sight." She whispered to me. "Okay." I began whispering back.

I crouched down, crawling through the hole previously dug out, Tak lead the way in the front. "So, as I take it, it's been pretty rough for you in there huh?!" "Yeah I guess you can say that, but pry nowhere near as bad as it is on the front lines huh?" I replied. "Yes, it's been pretty hectic out there; feigning allegiance to _his _side as well as helping Dib out has proven most challenging." She laughed. "But In the end it's all been worth it, as I see it, it's all very ironic, our Irken duty being to take over any planet relentlessly, but here I am, In conflict with my own legion, fighting for one simple race of people, and hopelessly infatuated with their resistance's leader." I smiled. "You and Dib, can't say I didn't see it coming." She chuckled. "Here I thought you noticed nothing beyond that game device of yours, I truly suppose I was being foolishly ignorant to you and your awareness." I smirked. "It has always been an advantage." "You've been putting up with a lot." "You know?" "Rumors spread, and I must say, if they are true, I'm sorry for the idiocy you've had to deal with." "Yeah, but whatever, now all I'm worried about is Dib." She sighed. "I know exactly what you mean."

We continued to crawl through the dirt, branches and rocks for what seems like 20 minutes. A light came through beyond Tak, as I tried to adjust to it I noticed Tak impossible vanished. I kept crawling looking for her. Next I knew I was in water. I came up to the surface and saw her y the banks end, an arm outstretched to help me out. I took her hand. I looked back, not realizing how high up we actually were. 'How did Dib carve that out way up there?'

She lead me to a few unshaved trees amongst the wreckage, Irkens were working in the distance to clean up ruble, much as I expected. I looked over to Tak who was preoccupied with a device on her wrist. I clicking sound occurred, I glanced over and a ship faded into vision, must've been cloaked. She beckoned me to sit inside beside her, I took the passenger seat, the windshield closed and she reactivated the cloaking devise as we took to the skies.

"Not to worry now, we are well shielded from vision, and all radar detection, your brother is quite the genius." I smirked. 'Shame no one listened to him before, even me…' I sighed, 'Everything has become so stressful lately, I could only imagine how he feels… felt…' I looked down at all the busy Irkens clearing up debris and from the red stains, I could only assume bodies. "Typical." I growled. 'The Irkens were no better than humans, Zim wanted this.' The thought of Zim sickened me more than ever now, how could I have ever been so foolish as to like him when we were younger, even more so think he was tolerable now. 'Out of all girls his race, or mine, I would get stuck with that idiot.'

We continued through the air, my gaze remained on the fires, destroyed buildings and lives. Not that it fazed me in the slightest, nothing really did, but it was still unpleasant to know of the loss, and the survivors now being enslaved. I rested my face on my hands, closing my eyes "We're closing in." Tak said, happiness evident in her voice. "Where to?" I asked groggily. "Home."


End file.
